


goodnight

by markhyuckstea



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Overworking, Pet Names, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: chris is very overworked and everyone notices but only minho can get chris to finally sleep





	goodnight

chris was working hard these past days... weeks? way too hard. he had been staying in the studio until late at night and then woke up half an hour earlier than everyone else, making the total of his sleep right around two to two and a half hours a week.

the boy knew it wasn't necessarily healthy and that he _should_ be taking better care of himself but whenever he started working, he just zoned off and didn't even think of looking at the clock. when chris finally realised, it was already at around three am and the boy still had to get back to the dorms and shower, and get dressed for bed. and so he fell asleep at around four and woke up at six, or on luckier days, half past six.

sure, he felt like dying afterwards but he was a part of gen z, who _didn't_ want to die these days? at around eleven, he was all nice and refreshed and the lack of sleep didn't bother him at all (because of course, the dizziness appearing at times and the fact he couldn't do an equation like 3-2x=9 was definitely not related to sleep deprivation at all).

it was worth it, though. he could work on music for longer and that's what mattered. sleep could wait. he could sleep when he was dead. or however the saying went, chris couldn't remember - also something that was Definitely not related to the lack of sleep.

so now chris was at the studio once again, it was ass o'clock and the boy was determined to finish what he had started tonight. his bandmates had expressed their dislike of chris returning back to the dorms late at night but the boy just either slept on the sofa or went to bed very quietly, taking about three steps a minute, not waking anyone up.

chris yawned loudly and rested his head on his left hand. he was way too tired to function and anyone with a spare brain cell in his situation would understand that one day he should go to sleep at four pm one day, so he gets more than twelve hours to make up for the loss of the sleep. but chris wasn't just anyone, he was The Christopher Bang and he prided himself with having brain cells into the negatives.

the boy thought he heard a knock on the door but he then realized how late it was and decided that it was just something in his head. no one was awake this late. chris tended to imagine things too vividly.

but what happened next, definitely wasn't just the boy's vivid imagination. someone loudly opened the door and it sounded like they dropped a bunch of stuff on the ground. because chris lacked reaction time, he only turned around in his chair after a few seconds, making it seem like he was a villain in a shitty action film and was about to say _'i've been expecting you'_ while having some kind of a gun pointed at him.

unfortunately for chris, no one was pointing a gun at him. instead, there stood minho with what looked like at least three blankets and sleeping bags right at his feet. the older boy just blinked, dumbfounded. he couldn't understand why minho was here at two am instead of sleeping like he should be. well, chris wasn't really the one to speak about when someone should or shouldn't be sleeping but the last bits of common sense said that everyone was sleeping by now.

"we're going to go to sleep now," minho said in a tone that said by itself - not taking any arguments. but chris was a rebel, so he just Had to say something back.

"i need to finish this thing," the boy protested, crossing his arms over his chest, "you should go to sleep, i'll be back in the dorm soon," that was a big lie. if chris wanted to finish that night, he'd have to stay at least three more hours.

"no, you don't," minho copied the older and crossed his arms as well. "i'm not asking. save your file while i make the... floor, i guess. and then we're gonna sleep whether you want it or not. there is no point in arguing with you if i'm willing to literally physically restrain you."

chris furrowed his brows but complied. he knew that in an argument with minho, he could never win. plus the blankets looked so nice and warm... and if the younger was going to be next to him, it was a full package that chris was willing to pay for, to be honest.

sure enough, while chris saved all of the open files and tabs he had and then turned off the computer, the floor had already been made and minho was sitting right on it. "come here," the younger invited and patted the blanket right next to him.

chris got up and stretched, his back cracking loudly. he then sighed and got down next to minho. the younger boy smiled, finally content that chris would be sleeping.

"i took you some pajamas, by the way," minho said and gave the older boy a pile of clothes. "change, i'll turn away," he said and hid his face in a pillow.

chris smiled as well. he changed into some kind of a band shirt that he didn't recognize and pants with snowmen on them. truly seasonal. the older noticed only now that their pajamas were matching now. minho had the same pants but in a different colour, that was an adorable detail.

"i'm done," chris let the younger and sat back down again. minho got back up from the pillow a bit slower, visibly tired. even chris felt sorry for him and he was feeling even worse than the younger.

"let's sleep?" minho asked and yawned cutely.

"yeah, let's sleep," chris nodded and got under the blanket and minho followed the older's example. the boys shifted, trying to find the right position in the mix of sleeping bags and blankets but in a few, they were cuddling each other. minho had his arm wrapped around chris while the older had shyly intertwined his fingers with minho's, now occupying both of the boy's hands.

"shit," minho suddenly cursed.

"what?" chris asked as confused as ever. they were lying on soft blankets and sleeping bags, nothing seemed to bother them.

"we didn't turn off the light and i can't get up anymore and you can't either because imm comfortable now," minho whined and pouted. that was truly tragic. chris was ready to punch the light bulb himself if that was what would make the younger happy.

chris reached for something nearby and threw it at the light switch.

"did you... did you just throw your shoe?" minho blinked. it had worked and that's all that mattered, they were now surrounded in darkness and warmth, and softness. and most of all immense need of sleep.

"i did. i'm a natural problem solver," chris laughed. the younger giggled alongside with him.

"goodnight, sweetheart," minho said, still laughing softly.

"goodnight, angel," chris replied and closed his eyes. he could finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) and/or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckstea)!! i hope you enjoyed uwu


End file.
